Dalton's Golden Couple
by AceinWonderLand
Summary: When Dalton's Golden Couple fight, everyone know about it. HuntBastian, Niff, Nick/Kitty, Jeff/OMC Klaine...Sorry for the delay...I just have other stories I shouldn't be working on but am.
1. Chapter 1

When the Warblers golden couple Nick and Jeff fights everyone suffers, because Jeff is the adorable annoying puppy that makes everybody feel better when moral is low, and on the rare occasion when Jeff is sad Nick keeps Jeff happy. So when they fight everyone ends up knowing about it. So you see the problem?

Hunter was trying to go over the choreography for a contender for the Regional set list when it happened. He paired the Warblers up not knowing about the tension between the couple, so when Jeff ended up messing up on move well…

"Jesus, Nick watch what the you're fucking doing!" No one expected the outburst for Jeff, Brandon the annoying sophomore maybe but not Jeff, Hunter never though the blond could curse.

"Watch what I'm doing? You're not even doing it right!" Nick yelled back,

Hunter was at a lost, he looked to Sebastian who was just as shocked at the fight, Nick's never insulted Jeff dancing ability, and hell no one's ever done that without the fear of Nick verbally beating the crape out of them, because even if Jeff was the best dancer he was insecure about it.

"Maybe we should take a break." Trent offered after the Nick and Jeff glared daggers at each other, Hunter agreed and everybody left except for Nick who was still glaring at the retreating blond. Sebastian looked at Hunter before running to catch up with Jeff.

"Okay Nick, what's the problem?" Hunter asked, breaking Nick out of his death glare.

"Nothing," He snapped and left, not even stopping to apologize for bumping into Sebastian.

"Jeff's in the bathroom crying, and it looks like Nick is leaving."

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"I don't now but it's bad I've never seen them fight like this, normally

they do it just to have angry make up sex later, but I think this is a real fight."

"So how do we fix this?" Hunter asked, hugging Sebastian. He knew is boyfriend was troubled by this, after some problems last year with Blaine and the New Directions, Nick and Jeff were the only friends Sebastian had at the start of the year.

"I don't know." Sebastian admitted, leaning against Hunter for a minute before pulling away. "Come on let's see if we can get Jeff out of the bathroom."


	2. Chapter 2

After some coaching and promises of chocolate, Jeff exited the bathroom with red puffy eyes, that could make their dictator of a science teacher die a little on the inside. The look had such an effect on Sebastian that the co-captain offered the blond a hug which was a very rare jester from Sebastian.

After watching his boyfriend lead the blond up to their room, Hunter decided to call in some back up for Sebastian knowing the other teen would be out of his deeps.

"Hello?" A voice answered after a few rings.

"Blaine...its Hunter, Hunter Clarington-"

"Look I don't care if you guys won sectional. I'm not leaving-"

"That not what this is about." Hunter snapped.

"Oh..."

"Nick and Jeff are fighting,"

"Seriously!"

"Yes, and Sebastian and I need some help to fix this,"

"Right, whatever you do, do not let Sebastian take him to Scandal."

"Scandal?"

"I'll be over as soon as I can." Blaine hung up.

After arriving at Dalton, Blaine managed to find Sebastian and Hunter's room. Quietly entered the room, Blaine saw Sebastian and Jeff laying in the bed, Jeff crying into a pillow with his head on Sebastian lap. Sebastian looked up with pleading eyes, Blaine new that Sebastian wasn't used to comfort people.

"Where's Hunter?" Blaine asked.

"Talking with..." Nick was left unsaid.

"Hey Jeff, buddy." Blaine said carefully walking to sit on the edge of the other bed.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah it's me...can you tell me what's wrong?"

"N-nick." The blond stuttered, curling in more. "H-he doesn't love me anymore."

"Oh Jeff, I'm sure that's not true," Blaine replied, look at Sebastian quickly.

"Yes, it is...he was talking with his girl at the Lima Bean, a fuirtloop or whatever stupid name you're cheerleaders are called.

"Cheerios? But Jeff, Nick's gay."

"Apparently it was just a faze," Jeff snapped bitterly. "Just like Colin."

That was the last thing they got from Jeff, Blaine ended up leaving two hours later because of school, and Hunter came back soon after with his hair wet and is uniform dripping. Jeff was asleep in Sebastian's bed and the absent teen just came from the bathroom.

"How'd you're Niff intervention go?" Sebastian asked,

"We ended up slipping into the pool." Hunter stated, then began stripping. Sebastian licked his lips as he watched his boyfriend getting closer to being naked.

"Oh no we are not having sex with Jeff in the room," Hunter stated, then in recorded time changed boxers and then slipped on his sweat pants.

"You're no fun." Sebastian pouted then got dressed, the two squished together on Hunter's bed, Sebastian playing little spoon as his eyes watched Jeff shiver in his sleep.

"What are we going to do Hunt?" Sebastian asked,

"I don't know Seb. Hopefully the two can work this out." Hunter then kissed the back of Sebastian's head.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sebastian and Hunter first became roommates before they started dating, Sebastian would wake up to Hunter's snoring, but now it became comfortable white noise that Sebastian could think about sleeping without.

So when Sebastian woke up it wasn't because of Hunter but Jeff, who was thrashing in his bed yelling, Sebastian got out of bed waking his boyfriend up and trying to wake Jeff only to get knocked by Jeff's flailing limbs.

"Sebastian!" Hunter cried, watching his boyfriend go down, Hunter got out of bed and helped Sebastian sit up. "Shit Bas are you okay?"

"Yeah...is my noise bleeding?" He asked.

"No, but you might have a black eye in the morning." Hunter answered kissing the offended eye lightly.

"You can wake him up, you have better reflexes." Sebastian groaned, "I'm gonna get some ice from Trent's room."

Hunter slide into bed behind Jeff and quietly tried to wake the teen up, Jeff woke up and cried into Hunter's chest, thought Hunter wasn't sure if Jeff was really awake because he called Hunter Nick.

"Jeff, you awake?" Hunter asked, carefully.

"Yeah, Hunter." Jeff answered the moved away from Hunter's chest, only to have the captain hold him in please.

"It's alright, if you want to cry." Hunter told him rubbing the blonds back.

"I'm alright, besides I don't think Sebastian wants me sleeping with his boyfriend...not like that." Jeff quickly added, causing Hunter laugh.

Sebastian lied...well not really he did get ice but not from Trent but from Nick. Using the key he jacked from Jeff, Sebastian entered the room to see the two single beds till pressed together, and Nick sleeping in the middle hugging Jeff's pillow.

Quietly digging thru Jeff's desk and grabbed his air horn, and his ear muff. Sebastian slipped the muffs on and shock the air born, before pressed the air horn close to Nick head.

"Ahhhh!" Nick jolted awake. "What the hell Bas."

"You have to tell him."

"Tell him what?" Nick asked, taking the air horn away from Sebastian,

"that I wasn't flirting with the cheerleader, but she was flirting with me? That I told her repeatedly that I have a boyfriend and I don't play for her team?"  
"Well, that and Colin is transferring here."

"What!"


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later, Niff still hadn't made up and the blond dancer had all but officially moved in to Hunter and Sebastian's dorm. Not even the threat of Colin transfer would stop the two from being unbelievably stubborn.

"This is insane." Sebastian stated, downing his third coffee. The couple were at the Lima bean, trying to get some alone time away from the drama at Dalton.

"I know and it's going to get worse when Colin arrives." Hunter added, he reached over the table and held Sebastian's hand.

"Why would you say that? What if he auditions for the Warblers?" Sebastian asked panicking.

"As long as the majority don't vote him in we should be fine." Hunter soothed rubbing Sebastian's hand with his thumb.

"...But what if they do...what if Nick and Jeff don't get back together." Sebastian asked quietly looking down at the table. "What if."

"Seb," Hunter started but was cut off by his phone. "It's a text from Thad...we're needed back at Dalton."

Sebastian said nothing but gave a nod to indicate that he heard, it was a quiet ride back to Dalton and Hunter was worried. They got back in time to see Nick and some new guy going at it. Where the hell are the teachers!

"Duval break it up!" Hunter ordered going into military mode. Sebastian looked for Jeff but realized the blond was not here so went to stand by Thad, who was watching his boyfriend-Flint-help break up the fight.

"Who is that guy?" Sebastian heard someone ask.

"Colin Greed. He's the new transfer...he wanted to join the Warblers when Nick went nuts yelling at him to stay away from his boyfriend." Someone answered.

"I though they broke up?"

Flint and another warbler Scott were able to hold Colin back as Hunter got Nick out of the room with Noah's help.

"Where's Jeff." Sebastian asked finally finding his voice

"David and Michael are distracting him in the dining hall." Thad answered before he went to check on Flint.

After sending a text to Hunter, Sebastian went to the dining hall to see if he could talk things over with Jeff before word of the fight spread...even at a private school rumors spread fast...and more often than not the rumors go badly wrong...Sebastian new of that first hand.

Hunter slammed Nick against the wall in the empty study room, he dismissed Noah he seem reluctantly to leave but decided it was for the best…it wasn't any of his business anyway.

"What the hell was that Duval! Are you trying to get expelled just weeks away from Regionals?" Hunter yelled,

"Get off of me!" Nick screamed, fighting against Hunter's hold.

"Not till you tell me what the hell is going on!"

"It's none of you business Clarington so kindly fuck off." Nick yelled,

"It is my business when it affects my boyfriend. It is my business when it affects Jeff and your ability at practice. It is my business because you guys are my friend!" Hunter ranted, and then pushed away from him. "No you're right defiantly none of my business." Hunter fixed his blazer and turned to leave.

"Clarington-Hunter wait. I'm sorry."

"Good, know do you want to talk or yell some more?"

"I want to go talk to Jeff."  
"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I know I've been a jerk, but when Jeff accused me of cheating it hurt, it hurt so me so much that Jeff didn't trust me, and then from what Colin told me…I can't blame him. I need to apologize."

Hunter wasn't sure why he agreed, maybe it was because he was desperate to get the two back together, or his lack of a sex life has gotten to his head, he was inclined to be the later. So as he walked with Nick to the dining hall, Hunter made a plan, this week was a long weekend so he figured they could stay at the apartment Sebastian has. He'd buy some food, alcohol, and they could stay there all weekend…yeah seems like a good plan.

They reached the dining hall to see Sebastian and Jeff sitting alone; it was only the four of them learn Hunter looked over to Nick. Nick was nervous he was biting his lip probably trying to figure out what to say. Hunter walked towards the table first so he could give them a heads up but Nick was right beside him.

"Hey Hunter…Nick," Sebastian greeted the two.

"Sebastian." Nick said meekly he knew the taller boy wasn't his biggest fan but at least he wasn't yelling at him. "Jeff can I talk to you, I promise I won't yell."

"Okay…" Jeff said quietly, he looked to Sebastian silently asking if he would leave them alone. Sebastian was about to say no, when Hunter pulled him from his seat.

"We'll leave you two alone then." Hunter smiled pulling Sebastian out of the room.  
"What are you doing we can't leave them alone! Jeff looked scared out of his mind."  
"They're adults Seb let them handle this okay?"

"Fine," Sebastian stated, crossing his arms they stood there for a few minutes before Hunter decided to share his plan.

"So it's a long weekend, I was thinking maybe we could do something special." Hunter purred in Sebastian ear, his back pressing against the taller boy's back, his muscular arms wrapped around Sebastian thin lean waist.

"I don't think that a good idea." Sebastian answered weakly.  
"Come on, I know you wanted to wait, so I wouldn't think you were using me for sex…but come on its mean three months."

"You heard the rumors."  
"Rumors?" He laughed, "Yeah…Seb I don't care about how many guys you slept with. As long as I am the only one."

Sebastian heart broke, he though the rumors had stop but apparently no they just stopped saying them when he was around. So know his perfect boyfriend though he was a slut.

"Fuck you Clarington." Sebastian snapped, tearing himself from Hunter's gasp and tore down the hall.

"What? Sebastian!" Hunter yelled watching the other boy run out of sight. "Fuck."

_Hey people, sorry for waiting so long to update, but I have so many idea going through my head for different stories I just have no idea what to right. Also with Huntbastian week coming up for tumbler I working ahead for that it's just been a little crazy for me because of the new semester but I should be getting back to update regularly hopefully. But a little thing to look forward to, Niff isn't out of the woods just yet Colin is a sneaky bastard, Klaine is about to break up soon so there is that, and Sebastian feels betrayed by Hunter kind of so no happy couples except for Flint/Thad and Wevid cause I need some couples even though my main three pairings are broken up. Any way I need song subjection, just put in the review the song, who it's by and who you think should sing it._


	5. Chapter 5

Nick carefully sat down, afraid that the wrong movement will scare Jeff away, he hated this. He hated how scared Jeff was of him, Nick wasn't used to this, the two of them before they went out, they were at such easy with each other they could say anything without being of afraid of offending the other, this uneasiness between them was making him sick.

"I'm sorry." Nick offered meekly yeah that seems like a good place to start just apologize, "I-I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was just hurt that you would think I would cheat on you, with a girl no less. But from what Sebastian told me and what I heard from Colin I. I guess I understood where you were coming from, I just wished you hadn't yelled at me."

Jeff just gave a nod.

"Jeff baby, please talk to me. At least say you understand."

"I don't know what to say." Jeff answered, "I should have just asked you what happened instead of jumping to conclusions, I was just scared. Even when we weren't together we were friends, I was not just afraid of losing the love of my life but my best friend."

"I know." Nick stated god he was starting to cry, slowly Nick sat his hand on top of Jeff's. The blond smiled a little and grabbed his hand. "I Niff you."

"I Niff you too." Jeff replied blushing, they hadn't said 'I Niff you' since they first got together, Sebastian said it as a mocking joke, but the two loved the saying and decided to use it to annoy the Warbler captain.

"So are we good? I mean friends...boyfriends?"

"Best friends?" Jeff offered he wasn't ready to get back together just yet. "With a chance of being boyfriends again."

"I can work with that." Nick smiled, "Calm on let's go tell Huntbastian the good news."

"Sebastian!" The two looked at each other before running out of the dining hall to see what was going on.

"Fuck." Hunter cursed, running his hand threw his hair.

"What did you do?" Jeff accused.

"Nothing, I just wanted to take Sebastian away for the weekend and he got really mad." Hunter replied he looked down to see the two holding hands. "At lest you two are back together."

"Uh we're not." Nick said hastily dropping Jeff's hand.

"We just best friends now." Jeff explained.

"Whatever good for you guys," Hunter groaned and started heading towards his dorm.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked,

"My room,"

"Aren't you going to go after Sebastian?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"I'm going to let the drama queen calm down." Hunter replied.

Sebastian ran, ignoring Hunter's call, ignoring the confused looks the other students where giving him, he just didn't care. Sebastian made it to his car before he broken down, crying he sat there for a few minutes to calm down before he started to drive.

He had been driving for a twenty minutes, he expected his phone to be buzzing every second with text or calls from Hunter telling him how sorry he was and that he was worried.

But no the only text he got was "I'll be waiting in our room when you've calmed down."

Beep. Sebastian was about to scream, the asshat basically called his boyfriend a slut and had yet to apologize. In a hasty decision Sebastian grabbed his phone he was about to call Hunter and bitch to the jerk when a call came in.

"Blaine?" Sebastian asked answering the phone, "Slow down killer. Okay I'll be right over."

Sebastian didn't return till Tuesday, he avoided Hunter and Warbler practice for a week before Hunter heard the news. Sebastian had been staying in his old room from last year; his old roommate was home sick.

"Sebastian open the goddamn door!" Hunter ordered banging on the door.

"Hunter what?" Sebastian was cut off when Hunter pushed his way through the door.

"You think I wouldn't find out?" He yelled, "You're such a fucking slut! You slept with Anderson."

"What?"

"Blaine cheated on Kurt, and everyone says you did it!"

"I didn't sleep with Blaine!"

"Yeah right, I should have listened to Spencer. He told me dating you would end up with you cheating on me, or me ending up with an STD."

"Get out." Sebastian said quietly.

"I'm not done yet. You're out of the Warblers."

"Fine," Sebastian said evenly. "Get out."

"I'm going out, if you don't want me to burn or sell you stuff, you better get your belongings within the next two hours." With that Hunter left the room slamming the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian didn't want to leave the room; he knew that everyone probably heard Hunter, god he was screwed. He just wanted to curl up and cry his broken heart out, but he couldn't he needed to get his stuff more importantly his mom's pictures and music box he keeps stashed in his desk. Finding the strength to stand Sebastian walked towards his soon to be old room.

Pulling the suit cases form under his bed, Sebastian quickly packed his clothes; he grabbed his books, messenger bag, laptop and his things from the bathroom. He looked at the desk; he grabbed his mother's things and stared at the pictures of Hunter and him. He carefully pulled each picture of the frames and into his bag. He had haft an hour before Hunter came back, kicking off his shoes Sebastian laid in Hunter's bed. His face bared in the pillow the blanks curled around him as he tried to memories Hunter's sent because he knew this would be the last time he'd be able to smell it.

Before this Nick, Jeff, Flint and Thad were playing Flint's x-box when they heard Hunter yelling, the four and they suspected everyone within the hall were deadly quit. Thad sat closer to Flint as they waited for Hunter to walk away.

"What was that about?" Jeff wondered after it got quiet and they heard Sebastian sobs.

"Spencer was talking trash about Sebastian, saying that he slept with Blaine." Flint answered, hugging Thad.

"But Blaine's dating Kurt." Nick argued.

"Marcy toke Spencer to see the New Direction production of Grease, they heard Kurt and Blaine." Thad explained,

"I'm going to go see Sebastian." Jeff jumped from the bed and went towards Hunter and Sebastian's room.

"Should someone go talk to Hunter?" Flint asked.

"No, we'll let the drama queen calm down." Nick sneered and followed after Jeff.

Thad turned off the x-box and laid back down next to Flint, the taller boy held his boyfriend close. First Niff, know Huntbastian and Klaine were breaking up Flint was worried that they might be next.

"Flint?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you."

"I love you to." Flint kissed Thad forehead. "How bout we take a nap?"

"What about Warbler practice?"

"I don't think we'll have one today."

"Okay." Thad laid his head on Flint's chest and the two slowly fell asleep.

Nick caught up with Jeff a few rooms away from Hunter and Sebastian's.

"Do you think the rumors are true?" Nick asked,

"No, the old ones where true why do you think these ones are true?"

"You're right...with how Sebastian acted last year it's just hard to believe, that he's more innocent then you."

"That's just mean and not true." Jeff pouted then knocked.

Sebastian jolted awake when he heard the knock on the door, his heart slowed down when he remembered, Hunter had the key he'd hardly knock.

"Seb, It's us." Jeff called threw the door after another knock.

Sebastian quickly fixed the bed, and went to open the door.

"I guess you guys heard." Sebastian said, his voice hoarse from crying.

"Yeah. Hunter's a dick." Nick offered, as Jeff hugged his other best friend. "Why would he think you'd sleep with Blaine?"

"Spencer." Sebastian whispered. "Spencer told Hunter the rumors."

"That bastard...wait you never told Hunter that you're a virgin?" Jeff asked.

"No." Sebastian said softly, "Would you guys mind taking this stuff to Danny's room?"

"Yeah, sure." Nick grabbed the bags as Jeff gave him a final hug.

Sebastian looked over the small room, trying to remember if he got anything, he sits down on Hunter's bed rubbing his face with his hands when he heard the door open and slam shut.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Hunter yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

"I was just leaving." Sebastian whispered, he moving to past Hunter, but even drunk Hunter was stronger than him.

Sebastian yelped as Hunter slammed him into the wall, the taller teen was afraid Hunter would start hitting him but was surprised when Hunter kissed him.

It was all teeth, Hunter was kissing him violently biting at his lip and tough, and sucking on his bleeding lip before pulled back, Hunter yelled as he punched the wall near Sebastian's head.

"Why?" Hunter asked tears pouring from his eyes. "Why would you do that to me?"

"Hunter. Hunter baby look at me." Sebastian begged, but Hunter would look anywhere but, he was furious, furious at Sebastian furious at himself. Sebastian waited, but Hunter finally looked at him looking right into Sebastian's hazel eyes. "I did not sleep with Blaine...I've never slept with anyone. Hunter please you have to believe me."

"I...I believe you. Oh Sebby." Hunter anger washed out of him as he hugged Sebastian to his chest. Hunter believed him, he shouldn't feel this happy, but as Hunter hugged Sebastian closed, kissing the taller teens bruised and swollen lips, Sebastian didn't care he loved Hunter.

"I am such as ass." Hunter whispered.

"Is that you're way of apologizing?" Sebastian asked,

"No my way of apologizing, is kicking Spencer Freeman's ass, making him tell the entire school that every rumor he spread about you is false and then get him expelled." Hunter promised. "And making this up to you for the rest of my life."

"Come on, you're super drunk let's get you to bed." Sebastian said softly, Hunter agreed.

Sebastian laid down on his back, Hunter curled around him his lips lightly kissing Sebastian neck only to stop when he fell into a drunken slumber. Once Hunter was out of it, Sebastian carefully pried himself from Hunter's grip.

It seems that even having Hunter believe him, wasn't enough to fix what happened, they need time away from each other. Grabbing the last of his things, Sebastian beside Hunter's bed, leaning in Sebastian kissed Hunter for what would possible be the last time.

He left his key on the nightstand and walked back to Danny's room, once he got there he locked the door, and undressed, sleeping into one of Hunter's shirts that he stole Sebastian got into the spare bed and stayed awake all night un-able to sleep.

When Hunter woke up the neck morning, he was alone in bed; he looked to the bedside table. When Hunter got drunk Sebastian always left aspirin and water on the table so to the gold key sitting then Hunter wanted to yell and scream and cry. He though Sebastian forgave him, but he was wrong, and he could blame him.

Nick came by the room, a few minutes later with Coffee and aspirin.

"He's never going to forgive me is he?" Hunter asked,

"No...that's the thing about Sebastian he'll forgive you but he'll never forget." Nick answered,

"He will never trust me again will he?" Hunter asked, "Not, not like before."

"I don't know, I though the same thing with Jeff but we were working on it. We're friends again, it sucks because he's so close but still so far away, I can't hold him like I used to or kiss him. It's great to be around him but it's also a curse."

"I don't even deserve to be his friend." Hunter told him.

"Maybe not, but Sebastian needs friends, and he needs you, so whatever crap you may be feeling trust me Sebastian's feeling it a million times worse, you can't pull away from him."

"Okay."  
"Promise me, Hunter promise that you won't abandon him like everyone else."

"I swear to god Duval, I will not abandon him."


End file.
